Mine
by thatgirlyouwanttobe
Summary: I'm not great at summary's so here goes. My first ever Bones story. M rated because of some bad language and chpaters of a sexual nature. Zach finds a girlfriend in Samantha Agent Booths daughter
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Bones story so don't judge me. I'm going to be brave and make an attempt at using and OC. Sorry if I offend anyone. Set towards the beginning of Season one. Please review :) My OC's POV**

* * *

"You're not going! How many times do I have to say that?" My dad was adamant that I couldn't handle it but I could. I wanted to solve murders and help people. Catch Serial Killers and help protect the public. I wanted to be like my dad. He's a good role model. As long as you get past the gambling addiction.

"Why not? Give me one good reason and I'll stay at home." I'd only recently been reunited with my father. My Mom had me when she was still in high school. She referred to my Dad as one of 'those guys'. I see what she meant. "Well? I'm waiting?"

"It's a dead body why do you want to see it?"

"I want to do this for a living dad. I'm going to be working with dead bodies." He didn't respond a sign that I'd won the argument. "I'll get my coat"

* * *

**The Jeffersonian**

"Now, Bones will probably be working when we get there so let me do the talking."

"Oh please! You know everyone will stop working to see who the new girl is."

"Yeah you're right but I can't say I didn't try"

By this time we'd reached the lab and Dr. Brennan already cam with information for my dad.

"The victim is male, Caucasian between 30 and 35 years of age. Booth whose this?"

"This, Bones, is my daughter, Samantha..."

"But you can call me Sam" I said holding out my hand for Dr. Brennan to shake. I was quite surprised when she took it. I felt as though she was examining me.

"Sam can you give us a few minutes please"

"Sure dad." I wanted to explore the place a bit more anyway. I walked around for a bit. I wanted to get a feel for the place. Get to know the ghosts as my mom would say. I came across a table that had a skeleton that was decomposing on it. I found it really interesting. I know that sounds really sinister but for a wannabe FBI agent it didn't affect me the way it affects most people. I was just getting a closer look at the body when I heard a voice behind me.

"Can I help you?" I turned around to see a young man wearing a lab coat and handling a skull. "Are you lost?"

"No, why would you ask that?" I was curious. Why would someone who was lost come to the Jeffersonian?

"Well, I just figured since I'd never seen you before and well you're really quite beautiful that you couldn't be a scientist I, well" he blushed

"You don't want to let my dad catch you saying that, he'd probably come to your house with a gun." I said giggling.

"Whose your dad?"

"Oh you probably don't know him he works with Dr. Brennan..."

"Your dad's Agent Booth!" he said interrupting me

"Oh you know him?" I said although it was quite clear that he knew him

"Know him? I do quite a lot of work on his cases. I'm Dr. Brennan's grad student."

"Oh really? Why hasn't my dad mentioned you he only ever mentioned Dr. Brennan never a grad student." I wasn't sure that I believed him. Why wouldn't my dad mention and assistant?

"We don't really see eye to eye on a lot of things. I annoy him really"

"Well you know what that means don't you?" I asked him walking towards him in quite a seductive manner.

"What does that mean?" he looked like this was a very awkward situation for him. A position he wasn't in very often. I liked that

"We're going to have to go out for dinner sometime."

"Why?" he asked. He was clearly in a very awkward situation

"Because, I can't let a guy who thinks I'm beautiful and annoys my dad slip through my grasp. When do you finish work?"

"When I want to."

"So why don't I come by here at about 8. We can get dinner and maybe catch a late night movie or something."

"Well I suppose we could..."

"Great!" I jumped in before he could change his mind "I'll see you then,"

"I didn't catch your name" he said

"Samantha" I replied smiling at him in quite a seductive way, "What's yours?"

"Zach" he replied

"Well Zach I'll be seeing you later, I have to go find my dad and break the good news" I said walking away. I could feel his eyes watching me but not in the same way as Dr. Brennan did. No, this was different. I wasn't letting it slip through my fingers this time.

* * *

**The Car**

"Dad, I'm going out tonight. Is that ok?" I asked. My dad knew I would go anyway but that didn't stop him from objecting.

"What if I had plans for us tonight?" he responded. I wondered if he knew he was wasting his time. I always won our arguments. I guess it's a perk of being a women.

"Then you'd have told me" I answered

"What if it was a surprise?"

" You really think you could have kept that from me?" He couldn't keep anything from me.

"Fine. Who are you going with?"

"Dr. Brennan's grad student"

"What?!"

"Dr. Brennan's grad student" I said slowing down my words as if he couldn't take it in.

"Yeah I got that. I meant why?"

"He's cute and he said I was beautiful. I know he annoys you so of course I asked him out. There's something there daddy, the same as there is something between you and Dr. Brennan." I knew that was a touchy subject since during their first case together (before they became official partners) there was a kiss. A rather intense kiss.

"Alright! You can go out with Zach tonight but I have a few ground rules..."

"I know, I know" I said interrupting him, "drink responsibly, don't go off with any strangers, and stay in a group"

"No" he said. "Being with a guy is different. I just want to know that if you are going to you know," he raised his eyebrows. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. Of course I knew exactly what he meant but I wanted him to say it. I know, quite immature of me. "You know, get physical with Zach, which I honestly can't see, I just want to know you'll be safe."

"Oh I see, you mean if me and Zach have sex you wanted to make sure we'd use a condom."

"Well not exactly in those words but yeah, I am far too old for grandchildren"

"I'll be careful daddy I promise"

* * *

**Samantha's room**

I realised I had nothing to wear. I didn't normally go on dates with grad student. Let alone one who was studying for a doctorate in forensic anthropology. I was all bathed and everything but I couldn't go out in what I would normally wear on a night out. Or could I. I decided I would risk it. At least I would keep him interested. I was starting to have a few worries about it. Would we have enough to talk about? Would we enjoy the same things? I was doing my hair and makeup when my dad knocked on the door.

"Come in" I shouted. I knew it was a mistake as soon as I saw the bag in his hands. "What is that?" I asked gesturing to the bag.

"I'm just making sure you're safe" he said

"Get out! Leave the bag" I couldn't believe it but be god my dad got me condoms. I mean I knew why but I couldn't believe he thought I'd have sex with Zach on our first date! Who did he think I was. Granted I have slept with people on the first night but none of them were like Zach they were one night stands really. As if I would bring Zach back here when I know my dad will be up waiting. Actually I would just to piss my dad off.

I finally settled on a very revealing little white dress. It was short and showed off my figure perfectly. Not too much but not too little. I wore black wedges with it. I walked into living room to get my purse and tell my dad I was going.

"Wait you're not going out in that," he said obviously shocked at my choice of outfit.

"Yeah, I am" I answered.

"No daughter of mine is going out looking like a hooker!" he replied "Put something over that"

"I was just going to daddy" I said smiling. There was no way he was spoiling my night.

* * *

**The Jeffersonian**

"Hello, I'm looking for Zach" I said to a young woman who was walking by me.

"Zach? You mean Dr. Brennan's grad student Zach?" she answered

"Yeah, we're supposed to be going out," I answered. The look on her face was priceless.

"I'll get him for you. I'm Angela by the way."

"Samantha" I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Well come with me and we'll find him." she said. "So what do you?"

"I want to join the FBI like my dad," I answered

"Oh would I know your dad?" she asked

"Agent Booth, works with Dr. Brennan?"

"You're Booths daughter?!"

"Yeah that's me" I said smiling

"Well he's up there" she said pointing and swiping an ID card so I could go up.

"Thank you Angela" I said as I walked up the stairs to look for Zach. Luckily I didn't have to speak to someone else before I saw Zach but there was another guy who had curly hair and a beard going on. "You ready Zach?" I asked as I reached him.

"Just a minute I have to finish examining this skull" he replied. I noticed that the curly haired guy had the same look of shock on his face. My first assumptions were correct. Zach was no ladies man. They probably thought he was a virgin. I highly doubted that though. I noticed that a few scientists had gathered round. I could tell that a women was something they didn't see very often. I waited kind of awkwardly for Zach to finish. He wasn't any more than five minutes but to me it felt like an eternity. When he was finally ready I could tell I was blushing a bit. I wasn't used to being watched so intently. It was weird.

"Ok I'm ready now" he went to wash his hands and change leaving me with the guy with frizzy hair.

"So tell me" he said "You're pretty hot, Zach's not. You could have any guy you wanted. Why Zach?"

"How many guys do you know tell you you're beautiful and actually mean it? How many guys do you meet that annoy your dad so much he won't tell you about him?"

"I get it you like him. I mean he's a good guy don't get me wrong but I just don't understand why"

"Maybe someday you will" I answered. There were so many more things I could say but I didn't want to offend him.

"I'm ready" he said coming up the stairs. I have to say, he looked quite hot. You know, for a scientist.

"Then let's go" I said grabbing his hand and walking down the stairs. He looked over his shoulder at the guy with curly hair and stuck his tongue at him. I called for a cab and we climbed in. "So what do you want to do tonight? We could go for dinner, do a bit of karaoke. Oh we could go dancing" I suggested.

"I guess I wouldn't mind a nice dinner and some dancing. Or karaoke." he answered. He seemed quite tentative so I didn't push him to make any decisions. I was clearly going to be the dominant one here.

"You know what. I don't feel like one of those fancy restaurants do you? Wouldn't it be great if we could just grab some Indian food and that would be considered a date?" I hoped he was taking my hint. "And I'm really not dressed for anywhere fancy so..." I turned and flashed my winning smile. One of the great things about my dad was that he had a great set of teeth and award winning smiles.

"Indian food would be good. I like Indian food." he replied. I hoped he wasn't just saying that.

"Well, I should warn you, I like to eat. A lot. You have to promise not to laugh at me. Promise?"

"I promise. I probably eat more than you."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"It could be interpreted that way." he answered. Was everything sciency with this guy.

"Challenge accepted." I replied. I was very competitive.

"I look forward to it"

* * *

**A while later**

"Well I'm stuffed" I said as we left the restaurant. "Now I feel like getting really drunk and dancing"

"Well I'm sure I could adjust to that but I warn you I look ridiculous when I dance."

"We can just say you're drunk. You do drink don't you?"

"Of course I do. How do you think I survive?"

"Good. I couldn't be with someone who doesn't drink."

* * *

**A club in DC**

We hit out first club. It was bouncing and we were having a great time. Luckily I had ID with me because no one believed we were of age despite Zach being 24 and me 22. I guess we just look young. But despite the ID thing things were great. I was getting along with Zach really well and getting lots of attention from other guys to keep him on his toes. He was right about not being a great dancer but I didn't care. I was having fun but I knew that was only the beginning of our night.

"I'm having a great time." I shouted over the music and shouts.

"Me too. I feel very comfortable with you."

"And I with you. So um... you don't have to go home right away. You could come back to my place, if you like" I smiled at him seductively and pressed my body close to him.

"Sure. I'd like that" he was smiling at me. I was the same height as him in my shoes. Made a change from being smaller. There was a lot of eye contact. I was feeling a moment. A make or break moment. I was taken by surprise when Zach became very dominant seizing the moment and going in for a kiss. I kissed him back loving every second. I was really feeling it now. This was going somewhere.

* * *

**Well that's my first attempt at a Bones story. Please review it would mean a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

He stopped a cab and we climbed in I gave my address and we carried on kissing. It was really getting quite passionate. I was feeling a warm sensation, a sensation I had never felt before. Could I be falling in love with a scientist? No, I couldn't be. We'd only been out in one date. But it had only taken my dad one minute to realise his love for Dr. Brennan. I put that thought out of my mind. It wasn't possible. By the time I had thought all of that out we were back at my apartment. I unlocked the door and turned on the living room light to see...

"Dad! I told you not to wait up" I said. I couldn't believe he didn't listen to me. I was so annoyed.

"Well, I wanted to be there for my little girl if her date went badly." he answered. I knew he was lying.

"Well it clearly didn't go badly" I said gesturing to Zack who was stood with his arms around my waist and staring at my dad almost like a rabbit in the headlights. I gave my dad a hard stare. Trust him to kill the mood. I could've swung for him. "Any way, if you don't mind we're going to have sex" I said quite defiantly grabbing Zach by the hand and leading him to my bedroom.

I pushed the door shut behind us and leaned against it. As soon as my dad wasn't there he was back in the mood and I have to say I was too. I broke out of the kiss we were sharing and whispered in his ear. "Ok so, I need to get back at my dad so what we're going to do is do it really loud, really long and lots of times."

"Sounds great," he said. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the bed. I lay down with him on top not breaking the kiss. I pulled his shirt over his head as he unzipped my dress. I pulled it over my waist while he went to work on my bra and I his pants. I moaned into the kiss prompting him to as well.

I carried on moaning at he moved he kissed further down my body and I leaned over to my dresser to get a condom. I passed it down to him. He slipped his fingers inside me hitting my sweet spot straight away. I couldn't contain myself. I just let go. I knew it must be annoying my dad. Making him feel uncomfortable. It only made it feel better. I wasn't aware of much more of what was happening. I was so blinded by pleasure. The next things I knew I was out of breath. I rolled over from on top of Zack.

"Wow! I can't believe how good you were"

"I get that a lot. Most people think I'm a virgin" he answered. I had to admit I thought to but he couldn't be.

"Really? Well I can certainly say you're not." I said. I could hardly keep my eyes open. I fell asleep on his shoulder with his arms around me.

The Next Morning

I woke up before Zack and went into the kitchen. I couldn't remember much from last night and needed plenty of coffee. After my third cup I chanced a slice of toast and an aspirin. I made up a cup for Zack. If I was bad he was going to be worse. I went back into my room to give him his coffee and an aspirin. He was awake but had his head in his hands.

"You're going to need this" I said giving him the aspirin and the coffee.

"Thanks" he said, "Is your dad still here?"

"No he went to work early this morning he doesn't like to be here when I'm hung-over, he says I'm really crabby. He also works extremely late when I'm on my period. Supportive, I know"

"Totally. Growing up with several sisters makes me kind of immune to periods" he said.

"I'm not so convinced."

"You should be. I have listened to everything Hodgins has ever told me and I remember everything my sisters said and cried over when they were on their periods and I am an expert."

"Well we'll just see about that."

"What do you mean we'll see about that?"

"Well I just assumed that we could go out another time and then maybe establish a romantic status"

"Or I could just ask you now." I had to say I really liked how dominant he was. He was a totally different guy when he was away from the lab. I smiled and giggled. I never giggled. Never.

"Samantha, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will" I gave him a hug. It felt so cute and I loved it. I kissed him and he kissed me back. Our first kiss as a couple. I was falling deeply in love at a scary pace. This knew experience was slightly scary. I didn't want to be feeling these things so early in a relationship. I had butterflies in my stomach.

"So do you want to brag to your colleges straight away because I'll come with you. You can prove that I'm real and hot." I said jokingly. He looked quite serious. I wasn't sure if he had noticed the pun.

"It would be really cool to turn up to work with a girl. I'd love to see the look on Hodgins' face."

"Is Hodgins the guy with frizzy hair?" I asked "I've already seen the look on his face"

"And?" he asked

"It's priceless" I answered and I started getting dressed.

The Jeffersonian

"Morning" Zack said to Hodgins. We'd walked in holding hands and I was looking hot as all hell. Once again the face Hodgins made was hilarious.

"M-m-morning" he stammered.

"Good morning" I said smiling a cheeky smile. I sat while they discussed their case, counting how many times Hodgins looked up at me. It was almost as though he was checking that I was real. Well if I knew Zack as well as he seemed to I wouldn't believe that his girlfriend was real. I was finding it quite funny if I was honest. I was giggling again. Zack moved over to the table in the centre of the room to examine the body.

"The victim was hit on the back of the head but the fatal blow was a stab wound to the chest" Zack said. I found it really interesting to watch him work but I was starting to worry. What if I couldn't match him on an intellectual level? I put that thought to the back of my mind. It was something to worry about at a later date.

"Honey, I'm going to be busy for a while so you could go with Hodgins for a bite to eat if you like" Zack said, interrupting my thought. I didn't really want to. If I was honest I found Hodgins a bit creepy. I thought it out and decided I should give him a chance.

"Sure sweetie" I said. It was so cute that we were already on pet names. For some reason this didn't feel too fast. It felt like the right pace. I didn't care if I didn't even know his last name. I loved Zack. I didn't care if I was only 22. This was the real thing.

"Are you coming?" Hodgins asked me.

"Sure" I said quite warmly. I followed him down the stairs to the cafeteria. I knew I was going to be interrogated. Good job I could be quick witted when I wanted to be. I got myself a diet coke-I couldn't stomach much else. We sat at a table in the corner of the room and Hodgins started on his questions.

"So, how old are you?" he asked

"22"

"Well Zach's 24, is he not a bit old for you?"

"Well Angela's 5"8. Is she not a bit tall for you?" I loved my wit.

"Touché. Are you not worried that being with Zach will drag you down a bit?"

"In what way?"

"Well you know, he's a squint and you're hot" I raised my eyebrows. How dare he call me hot?!

"I don't care! He's got a good personality and from what I experienced last night quite good in the bedroom"

"Really?! Zach?! Do you know the same guy I do? I always thought he was a virgin"

"Well I can certainly say he's not"

"Well if you say so. Look, I've never seen Zack be so...human with anyone before. He must like you so just please don't break his heart. He's my best friend and I can't stand to see him get hurt."

"I promise I won't hurt him. I think I love him." I was getting quite shy

"Ok, now I'm really confused"

"What is there to be confused about? I went on a date with Zach, we had sex, that's basically it."

"But how can a girl like you fall for a guy like Zack?"

"The heart wants, what the heart wants" I was being very poetic

" I suppose it does. I guess I'll just have to get used to it"

"I guess you will because I'm going to be around for a while" I stood up, turned on my heels and left. It didn't take me long to realise I was lost. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wander around a place you don't know. I was annoyed at myself for getting lost. Luckily I saw someone I knew. Unfortunately for me it was my dad.

"Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you"

"I went for a bite to eat with Hodgins. What's his deal?"

"He's a conspiracy theorist. That means he..."

"I know what a conspiracy theorist is dad. What's the deal with him and Angela?"

"They're you know..." Once again I knew it was just fun to annoy him. "having sex"

"I knew it. I've already worked him up about it" I smiled at my dad.

"You are truly my daughter aren't you?" I guess it was a Booth thing.

"Don't you know it, now I'm going to see Zack"


	3. Chapter 3

I found Zack at the autopsy table. He was clearly hard at work and I didn't want to disrupt him. I found myself very bored quite quickly. What he was saying was making any kind of sense. I supposed that was because he was a scientist while I was a wannabe. Just a wannabe. I came back to reality when I heard him calling me.

"Samantha! Samantha"

"It's weird being called Samantha. My name is Sam"

"No it's not! It's Samantha" he looked pretty confused and slightly upset

"Oh no don't be sad, what I meant was I'm used to Sam"

"Oh I see but it feels strange calling a girl Sam. Can't I call you Samantha?"

"I only ever get called Samantha when I'm in trouble though. You wouldn't want to get me into trouble would you?"

"Ok, how's about I meet you in the middle, Samfa"

"Samfa?" I questioned

"It's both Sam and Samantha meaning we both get our way"

"I like you, you're great" I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back. I felt a warm feeling spreading through my body again. It was the same as last night. Right before we had sex. I needed him again.

"You know, I found an empty janitors closet in the palaeontology department" he said to me suggestively.

"Sounds great," I replied

I just thought I'd write a little cute chapter that has nothing to do with the story line. I will be back to a plot line in the next chapter.


End file.
